New Kid At Camp, Chapter 2
forenote: im SO SORRY i couldnt post on time, it took longer to write than i tought!! im still not happy with this, but.... oh, well!! allso, ive decided to name my book Posidon's Army, so thats what ill be posting it as from now on!! Chaper 2: i sat upright in bed. i looked around, trying to figure out where i was. it was a big tent, with kids in greek-style armor walking around, attending to the kids in the other beds. "oh, right." i said. "Camp Half-Blood." i tried to get up, but a seering pain radiated from my theigh all through my leg.i remembered then that Thalia had given me me a Greek-style butt-kicking at capture the flag before i blacked out. just then, Zach, Chiron and a Styre walked in. "so, this is the new guy?" the Styre asked, holding out his hand. "hows it going? im Grover." i took his hand, trying to ignore the whole "goat legs" thing. "hey, im Wesley." Zach was iying me carfully. "so, how you feeling?" i sat up, and everyone took a step back, even Chiron. "um.... fine." Chiron leaned on his two front legs. "wesley, do you remember what happened? at capture the flag?" i shook my head, getting annoyed. why was everyone being so shifty? Chiron sighed. "then it is as i feared..." he got up and rapidly moved toward the exit, where Grover met him. they talked in a hushed voice so only they could here, but from their body language, they were arguing, each protest from each side becoming more agrovated. i tried reading Grovers lips, but he was talking too fast, but i did pick up: "Olympus.... Dous Posidon know?.... shouldnt we tell Zues?...." then, Chiron stamped a hoof. in a hushed yell, he said; "ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!". he turned to us. "children, lets let mister Patterson get some rest." veryone left, and i laid back down. great, i thought. a camp full of fresh faces think im a freak. then, out of the blue, a quiet voice broke the silence: "dont take it personaly.". i jumped i bed, did a three-sixty at the same time, and looked. in the bed directly behind mine, a tall, pale kid with absolutly no muscles, but lots of pimples was sitting cross-legged. he smiled one of those menocing, "dont leave your wallet here." smiles. "H-how long have you been sitting there?" "whole time." he said, laying down, then rolling off his bed. "where are manners?" he said, offering me his hand. "im Aron Sanders, son of Hades." i stalled. there was something about him; how he carried himself, the way he talked; made me think behind that sleesy smile and tine frame was a powerful Demigod. i took it enyway. "Wesley Patterson, son of Posidon." he looked at me kinda funny. "you sure about that?" he asked. "dont get me wrong, Posidon's powerful, but ive never seen a Posidon Demigod try to KILL enyone...." "WHAT?!?", i blurted out. "i tried to KILL someone??". he looked at me even weirder than before. "yeah.... Thalia." he said slowly. "but.... why did i...." just then, Megan walked in. she wore an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. her brown hair was on her shoulders, and in the son, it looked as if it was gold. "hey, Wesley. Chiron wants to talk with you."